


Heart On My Sleeve

by raendown



Series: NarutoCouplesWeek2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I don't know, of some sort, some kind of space thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura wears her love for Ino in more obvious ways than she means to sometimes.





	Heart On My Sleeve

Hot lips on the back of her neck drew yet another moan from Sakura, sending shivers down her spine and making her clench her fists in the sheets she was trying valiantly to unwind from her body. Fingers slowly crawled up her sides and traced the lines of her ribs to cup her breasts, thumb and index rolling her still sensitive nipples until she cried out and arched her back. Soft whispery chuckles spread themselves out against the skin of her throat and she felt her partner’s smile press itself in to her.

“Mercy,” Sakura rasped. “If you make me come again I will pass out and I’m supposed to report for inspection in an hour.”

“You fret too much.” Fingers releasing her nipples at last, her lover propped a chin on her shoulder to nibble shamelessly on the lobe of her ear. “Perhaps I’m just trying to help you relax before this oh-so-important inspection.”

“Please, love, let me up.”

With a catty huff Ino fell back in to the sheets of their bed, stretching her body out until she lay in artful disarray, carefully posed to look enticing while still appearing to have simply flopped down without care. Sakura allowed herself a moment to drag her eyes over the form beside her, admiring every dip and curve that she already knew so well. At times she still could hardly believe all of this belonged to her, that someone as incredible as Ino had chosen to bond themselves to her.

Echoing her partner’s huff, Sakura gave in for just one more moment. She fell upon her partner and pressed her nose against the bond mark splashed between the soft mounds of her breasts. Every day she was more and more thankful to have Ino in her life – and for more reasons that just the incredible sex.

“Okay, I really do have to get ready,” she mumbled against warm skin, purring under the fingers that combed through her hair. “I need to shower.”

“Can I join you?” Ino leered. Sakura sat up and narrowed her eyes indignantly.

“I think not! You’d keep me in there twice as long!”

“Not my fault you’re so irresistible.”

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to give some sort of snarky retort a loud blaring noise filled the room. Instinct had her responding to that sound before she had even fully processed what it meant. Her feet were halfway in to the closest clothing at hand before she even realized the inspection would have to be put off; they were under attack.

Ino’s worried voice trailed after her as Sakura spilled out of their quarters and took off down the hall as fast as her long legs would carry her, hands still clasping on the belt which holstered her blasters. Not all pilots carried ground weapons but Sakura had seen enough Gliders get gunned down to know that it was always smart to have a secondary method of defending oneself.

Familiar faces bolted in to the hallway behind her and fell in to step as they all rushed towards the same destination, all of them with the same heavy worry in their chests. Overhead, the speakers which ran throughout the base advised all military personal to report to their assigned war rooms for briefing. Sakura could already picture her Commander, Hatake Kakashi, with his forever messy looking hair and the hilarious way it contrasted with his neat-as-a-pin uniform, the stance he always stood in with his hands clasped behind his back while he sent them off to fight.

He was indeed the first thing she saw as she hustled in to the war room which would then lead to the hangar where the Gliders were docked. Sakura’s body itched to get in to the cockpit, to set her fingers on familiar controls and let the strange preternatural calm of battle take over to guide her safely through whatever trials she was about to face.

Within three minutes of her own arrival the room had been filled entirely with pilots of every rank, all standing to attention in neat rows as they had been trained to do upon being summoned for briefing. Kakashi looked them over with a critical eye and Sakura was curious to note that his gaze lingered on her for perhaps a beat too long. Was she to be given a special assignment? Then he turned and stepped up on to the dais where the programs were installed to throw his husky voice to the entire room.

“I commend you all on your fast response to my drill.”

A shiver of tension rippled throughout the room followed by murmurs of relief, muscles coming unclenched as they all realized that they would not be putting their lives on the line today. Each and every one of them was of course willing to do so to protect their people and their cause – but every day they didn’t have to face the uncertainty of this continuing war was just as good to them. Sakura closed her eyes and thought of Ino spread across their sheets, feeling her chest shiver and contract almost painfully. As soon as she was released she was going to march straight back to their quarters and hold that woman as tightly as she could. Adrenaline hummed in her veins and suddenly she found that her protests of not being able to cum even one more time felt like lies. She felt ready to do whatever it took to make sure Ino knew how much she appreciated every single moment they had together.

Breathing deeply to center herself, Sakura refocused on her captain at the head of the room. The mask across his face prevented her from truly seeing his expression but the wrinkles around his eyes suggested a proud smile that anyone under his command would be ecstatic to earn.

“As you might have guessed, today’s inspection has been rescheduled as a surprise drill and each of you responded with excellent timing and preparation. With a few hiccups, of course.” A round of sniggers went through those closest to her and Sakura wondered what joke she was missing out on. “Your actual inspection will be held tomorrow at 1300hours and your equipment will be inspected in addition to yourself. I expect every one of your Gliders to be in top shape. Don’t give me that look Corporal Inuzuka, one day’s notice shouldn’t matter; your Gliders should always receive the maintenance they require. Dismissed.”

Sakura had only just turned to hurry for the door when a familiar voice called out and stopped her.

“Oi, oi, Sakura-chan. That certainly doesn’t look like your pilot’s jumpsuit. Were you really going to fly in that thing?”

Curious to know what Naruto was talking about, Sakura took a quick look down at herself. Instead of the official jumpsuit uniform that she should have worn to the cancelled inspection, it appeared that in her rush she had thrown on the skintight bodysuit Ino typically dressed herself in, so thin it was very nearly see through. Since her work in the intelligence division required no dress code Ino could be as sexy and tempting as she wanted, enjoying the eyes that followed her everywhere all the more for the fact that she always returned to Sakura at the end of every day.

Sakura herself, however, was not used to dressing in such a manner. With a shriek she clasped both of her hands across her chest, unable to remember the last time she had allowed anyone other than her bond mate to see her breasts in such vivid detail. With how tight the suit fit on her it was almost as though she wasn’t wearing any top at all. She thought longingly of the comfortably baggy clothing sitting on their bedroom floor, realizing this must have been lying right next to it when she grabbed for her clothing in a rush. It was a miracle she hadn’t noticed how fitted it was. But then, she’d been focused on defending their base.

Naruto cackled so hard he dropped his helmet and almost fell over against the pilot standing next to him. Normally Sakura would have punched him straight in his stupid idiot face but she really didn’t want to keep parading around in this sheer outfit where other people could see her since it showed off just a little bit more than she was comfortable with. Sexiness was more Ino’s territory than her own.

Instead she had to settle for directing her most heated glare at him while she backed out of the room a glare which promised painful things to come the next time she saw him. Despite an intimate knowledge of all the ways she could mess him up Naruto seemed much too amused at the moment to be truly frightened. Sakura jotted down a mental note to make sure he regretted that as she scuttled out the door and took off down the hallway, hoping to pass as few people as possible on her way back to her shared quarters.

That, unfortunately, was a pointless hope. After hearing the call for pilots to the war rooms there were more people than ever in the hallways, mostly civilians moving from place to place to spread gossip about why they thought the fighters had been gathered. Sakura cringed with each person who glanced her way. What she was wearing was hardly the most risqué outfit in the base and she probably wasn’t drawing nearly as much attention as it felt like she was but that didn’t stop her from feeling as though every eye was watching as she hurried along. She had never dodged inside her little slice of home with more relief.

Porcelain arms wrapped around her neck almost the same moment she had closed the door behind herself. Ino showered her with kisses, small affectionate murmurs leaving her red painted lips.

“You came back to me,” she whispered.

“I always do,” Sakura replied softly, a large part of her embarrassment fading away as the world was wont to do when she had wrapped herself up in Ino’s embrace. 

They remained tied together as Sakura gently walked them back towards the bed, assuring her bond mate that the call had only been a drill and that Commander Kakashi had been proud of them all for how well they responded to it. Her eyes rolled upwards in despair when she came to the incredibly embarrassing end of her story.

“Some part of me would love to blame you somehow but I know I can’t and that is very frustrating.” A sigh escaped her but all Ino did was hum and run her small hands across Sakura’s shoulders.

“I think this looks very nice on you, actually.” Her pretty smile turned in to a wicked smirk in an instant. “But I think it would look much nicer on the floor.” Sakura bit her lip to contain the grin that was suddenly welling up on her face, a flash of heat running through her.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you should try wearing mine. I think I’m in the mood for a little roleplay all of a sudden.”

She’d never seen Ino in such a rush to put clothes _on_ before.

 


End file.
